


Teasing

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night alone together where nothing could be finer than each others company and a little too much wine takes a completely different turn when Aramis starts taunting his fellow Musketeer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written forever ago, while I was watching the first season and it is full of references suggesting as much, but with the third season now airing, I thought I should finally get around to posting it.

A quiet night at last. Athos had vanished down at the Tavern, drinking away his sorrows as was usual, having insisted he needed the time to himself. Porthos hadn't argued for he didn't find himself in the mood for anything rowdy tonight. As for d'Artagnen, he was off who knew where... Porthos didn't tend to pry, as long as their newest edition wasn't getting up to any trouble, because if he didn't need rescuing, Porthos could finally put his feet up. He reclined in his chair slightly, glancing over at his only remaining companion.

Aramis practically lounged in his own chair, his legs propped up on the table, ankles crossed. His hat sat on the table by his boots, his shirt hung open, baring his chest and showing the necklaces he was very rarely without. His handsome face carried it's usual charming smirk as he focused on the wine he swirled in the mug held in his hand.

Porthos found himself grinning at the sight, lifting his own mug of wine and taking a deep drink from it. "Is there nothing better than wine on a night like this?"

Aramis scoffed where he sat, his eyes cutting over to his fellow Musketeer, an eyebrow arched sharply. "Wine and women?"

Porthos chuckled, shaking his head at the answer he should have expected and looking down into the smouldering fireplace. He couldn't help thinking women would be more effort than they were worth on a night like tonight. Aramis must have heard the slightly derisive tone in Porthos' chuckle because he promptly wondered,

"Do you not agree?"

"Not in the mood tonight." Porthos gave a heedless shrug and Aramis looked horrified. Aramis let his feet drop to the floor, sitting forward and looking at Porthos like he was a deranged man.

"I am! It has been far too long since I last received the... Pleasures of another's company. Not since Adele..." Aramis glanced away for a brief moment at the mention of the one woman he may have really cared for, before he covered it with a wry smile, cocking his head towards Porthos. "And when was the last time you spent a fulfilling evening with a lovely young mademoiselle?"

That made the other man scowl slightly, lip curling, teeth bared. "None of your business."

Aramis clicked his tongue apologetically, though his eyes were alight with mischief. "My apologies, I meant no offense."

"You never do." Porthos replied, though he relaxed back again, shaking his head again and taking another heady mouthful of his wine, letting his head lull back and a grin cross his face. He knew Aramis never meant anything by those sort of comments, he was not particularly well known for holding his tongue and Porthos had become used to it. Aramis hummed in reply after a long moment, then set his tankard down with a slight thunk, pushing himself up and walking around the table to stand so he straddled one of Porthos' knees, looking down at him with lidded eyes.. The movement drew Porthos' attention, the other man looking up at him in turn, eyes sweeping over Aramis in a none too subtle way that brought a smirk to Aramis' face.

"Allow me a chance to make it up to you?" Aramis offered, that charming smile on his face, a gentle incline of his head suggesting humility. Porthos scoffed, eyebrows arching up as he watched the other man with a dubious air.

"And how were you intending to do that?"

Aramis' grin seemed to widen before he leant down, one hand coming up to cup Porthos' face before kissing him lightly on the lips. Porthos tensed almost immediately in surprise, but Aramis persisted, his chin tilting forward, lips pressing harder together. The way Porthos sat with his legs spread allowed Aramis to bring up one of his legs, kneeling on the seat, sliding his knee up so it applied a subtle pressure between Porthos' thighs, causing Porthos to growl against Aramis' smart mouth. Finally, Porthos turned his head aside, taking a moment to catch his breath before growling out,

"What are you even doing?"

Aramis leant away, though his knee remained where it was, perhaps even pressing a bit harder now, making Porthos grit his teeth. Aramis looked down into Porthos' face and chuckled, eyes bright. "I thought that would have been obvious?"

"I suppose." Porthos agreed, though his voice came out slightly strained, his breathing still heavier than he would have liked. "But why me tonight?"

Whatever Porthos expected as an answer from his comrade, it certainly wasn't laughter. Aramis laughed for a long moment, the pleasant sound echoing in the room, much to Porthos' bewilderment. When he finally composed himself, he ran a hand through his own wavy hair before meeting Porthos' confused eyes. his own dark eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Well... You told me to set my sights lower for everyone's sakes!" Aramis murmured with a smirk and Porthos' eyebrows drew down in a little glare, though the corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he gruffly wondered,

"So... You choose me?"

Aramis spread his arms wide, looking entirely too proud of himself. "Could they be any lower?"

Porthos scoffed, pushing Aramis away from his chair. Aramis didn't miss a beat, stepping back, still grinning wide. Porthos fought to hide his grin. "You think you're funny?"

"I think I'm positively charming." Aramis replied smoothly, ever the cocky one. Porthos scoffed and pushed himself to his feet with a grunt, taking a step so he was right up in Aramis' space. Aramis didn't falter, the grin on his handsome face never slipping, though his body did relax slightly when Porthos finally grinned in return. It did always pay to be a little braced when he was making fun of Porthos in such ways, especially if he'd been drinking. He would never hurt Aramis, but sometimes he didn't take the playful taunts too lightly...

"You're lucky I happen to agree." Porthos said in a low rumble before suddenly grabbing ahold of Aramis' arms, not even giving the other man time to protest or pull away. Aramis grunted in surprise when he was suddenly spun around and slammed against the table top, cursing from the blow of his body hitting the firm wood. He felt Porthos' weight lay across his back, his breath hot against the side of his face even as the other Musketeer murmured into his ear.

"You said you liked some violence." Porthos chuckled, completely unapologetic for the use of force, and Aramis twisted beneath him, swiftly protesting,

"In my women!"

Porthos' lips trailed over Aramis' ear, making the man under him sigh before he added, "I can show you passion, too..."

Porthos shifted, noising aside thick hair to kiss down Aramis' neck, causing the other man's eyelids to flutter closed as he gave another pleasured sigh, his lower lip catching between his teeth. When Porthos finally leant away enough to let Aramis think, he nodded his head, dark curls bobbing as he whispered with a breathless chuckle,

"Show me what you've got, big man."

"You may regret asking for that." Porthos breathed, laying one more kiss to the back of the other man's neck before pushing himself up and moving back ever so slightly. He used his new distance to admire just how Aramis looked bent over the table, completely vulnerable, but he made no effort to move now that Porthos was not pinning him. Porthos watched the way Aramis' hands flexed against the table, the way his hips shifted almost subconsciously at the lack of contact. He had... A fine arse, there was no arguing that fact, Porthos thought admiringly, reaching out to squeeze the fine buttocks with two firm hands. Aramis gasped sharply in surprise, head falling forward to rest against the table. Porthos gave a rumble of lust in the back of his throat, hands kneading for the moment before sliding up to give their attentions to the suspenders Aramis wore. Strong hands traced up Aramis' back, pulling first one suspender, and then the other from his shoulders, Aramis obligingly moving his arms to get them free, letting them snap back to hang about his hips.

"Glad you took that coat off. You have entirely too many belts, and that scarf..." Porthos muttered, even as he reached a hand under Aramis' waist to get the buttons free, Aramis arching himself to grant the other man some small amount of assistance. Porthos grinned at the gesture, even as Aramis huffed a little, grinning.

"Usually you enjoy the challenge..." He pointed out, though his sentence faltered as Porthos pulled the ties free and moved to hook his fingers into the waist of Aramis' trousers. Porthos tugged the fabric away, pushing Aramis' trousers down to his knees, grinning to see him in nothing but his shirt and smalls, undignified in a way few others would ever be allowed to see the man without knowing him so intimately. Porthos moved, quickly pulling down the other Musketeer's linen underthings as well, leaving him bare from waist to knees, and wasn't he a sight like that?

Aramis shifted against the table, feeling Porthos' stare as much as a touch, the anticipation making him edgy. Swallowing hard, Aramis managed in a haughty voice, "Well, are you just going to stare all night?"

"No." came the simple reply, a smirk crossing Porthos' face as he drew back his hand before swinging it down to deliver a stinging slap to the other man's backside. Aramis jerked against the table, hissing at the sting of the blow. Aramis grit his teeth as he waited for the sting to abate, facing forward to hide his grin as he muttered tauntingly,

"Is that all you have got for me?"

Porthos gave another rumble, a sound of lust from deep in his throat, before he moved to slap the other Musketeer again, loving the sound against Aramis' firm flesh. Aramis drew a sharp breath through his nose, eyes closed, a lazy grin crossing his face. Another slap, Porthos enjoying the red hand print showing on Aramis' lightly tanned skin, able to see the way Aramis had stiffened under the blows, hanging obviously between his spread legs. Aramis wet his lips, glancing back to see the way Porthos was staring at him with dark, lust filled eyes.

"That is more like it."

Porthos moved, leaning over to kiss at the back of Aramis' neck again, nuzzling. His hips pressed tight against Aramis' backside, coarse fabric against stinging skin, pinning his hips tight against the table. Aramis twisted, seeking Porthos' mouth for a sloppy kiss, Porthos reaching up to cup his jaw, holding him there before they parted with a wet noise. Aramis looked up at Porthos with a grin, earning a slightly more gentle smile in return.

"Oil?" Porthos wondered huskily, leaning back enough to press his hand against Aramis' lower back. A small frown crinkled the other man's forehead before he gave a vague gesture towards a low wooden cabinet that had a couple of vials amongst the other grooming things scattered atop it.

"There should be one over there... Try not to get one of the scented ones... I smelt nothing but that for days after the last time."

Porthos scoffed, but wandered over to the table, glancing back to see Aramis watching him walk, grinning to himself at his fixated stare. He shook his head at the scattered vials, wondering what a man would have need for all these things. That thought was quickly replaced with the realisation they probably weren't just things Aramis used for himself, his mouth quirking a little at the thought. Ignoring that as it was none of his business, he began checking a few, unstoppering and sniffing until he found one that wasn't particularly strongly scented, hoping it would be to the other man's liking.

"This one'll do." Porthos murmured as he returned to where the other man remained sprawled over the table. He didn't bother to let Aramis smell it, however, moving instead to dribble some of the oil onto Aramis' backside, making Aramis hiss at the cold fluid dribbling over hot skin. Porthos grinned, bringing up his hand to rub the oil into Aramis' pinked skin, using fingers to guide the oil down the cleft of his backside, teasing strokes with sure fingers. Aramis tensed and shifted slightly, though he just lay his forehead against the wood of the table, his breathing getting heavier in anticipation. Porthos' touches grew gradually more invasive, though they remained teasing, never more than stroking over where Aramis wanted them most.

Warm and slippery, Porthos' hand trailed down, pressing a firm thumb against the sensitive strip of skin between Aramis' bollocks and his opening, rubbing for a moment, before moving lower to cup him from behind, rolling the soft sack in in his palm, greatly enjoying the other man's moan. Aramis twisted, looking back at his fellow Musketeer, unable to keep the whine from his usually smooth voice as he spoke.

"You are sorely missing your goal."

"Am I just?" Porthos replied with a teasing air, and Aramis had a thought that he didn't much like his own ways turned against him. Still, he refused to beg... So he would tell himself for now. Porthos, thankfully, grew tired of his own teasing, wanting to have a bit of pleasure himself sooner rather than later. That, of course, meant he needed to ready Aramis for what he concealed in his own trousers. He shifted his hand back up, trailing his thumb up to rub against Aramis' opening instead before smoothly pressing it inside. Aramis made a slightly choked noise in surprise. Porthos hummed in response, pressing his thumb a little deeper before drawing it back, tugging slightly at the sensitive ring.

"I thought this was what you wanted?"

"Your thumb was hardly what I had in mind..." Aramis replied, actually sounding a little huffy about it. Porthos grinned at that, the petulant behaviour Aramis showed sometimes when Porthos took too long to give him what he wanted. So, that in mind, Porthos slid his thumb free in favour of returning with two still slick fingers. Aramis arched up, hand coming to his mouth, teeth sinking into his own fingers to stifle the noise that escaped him. He shuddered and relaxed back against the table top once his body became used to the intrusion, releasing his fingers with a sigh. "Much better..."

"Is it now?" Porthos hummed back, feeling Aramis' body flinch and adjust around his fingers. Porthos made a growling noise and leant forward, using his free hand to push up Aramis' shirt so he could kiss over his back, biting slightly to make him tense. He continued to lip and bite his way across the other Musketeer's lean back as he prepared him. Watching Aramis arch and squirm and moan just from having Porthos' fingers inside of him made the other Musketeer grow truly uncomfortable in his breeches, reaching down his free hand to begin to pop open the buttons. Once he was free of his smalls, he moved his hips to let himself brush hot and hard against Aramis' backside, the other man twitching in surprise.

"Oh, yes. Please, Porthos?" Aramis breathed out, using his best persuasive tone, because he didn't beg, he persuaded. He gave his hips a slight roll in encouragement, nudging back against Porthos' length and earning a growl. Porthos drew his fingers free in favour of curling his slickened hand around himself, giving a few slow strokes before shifting to angle against Aramis, pressing with intent. Aramis' teeth scrapped his lower lip, back arching to offer himself up and this time his voice definitely came out begging. "Please."

"Steady." Porthos replied, even though he felt less than steady himself. Feeling Aramis' body heat radiating up against him, soft skin against the sensitive head of his length, seeing the way the muscles in Aramis' back shifted as he squirmed with need. Porthos wet his lips before finally beginning to press himself inside. He heard Aramis' breath hitch at the first bit of pressure, then a little grunt as his body began to stretch to accommodate Porthos' more than generous size. Porthos felt Aramis try to push his hips back against him as he pressed inwards, hearing his breathing catch in his throat before he released it in a wanton noise the likes of which Porthos had never heard before he started laying with Aramis. Once his fellow Musketeer was fully embedded, Porthos' hips pressed tight against Aramis' arse, Aramis gave a little purr. He really wanted it tonight, and Porthos had to hold back his groan a the thought, instead leaning down to murmur,

"Like you're staving for it..." 

Aramis scoffed in return, though when he turned to cut Porthos a glance he could see the flush high on Aramis' cheeks. "Well, you made me wait long enough..."

"No more waiting." Porthos promised, straightening up to begin rolling his hips. Aramis grit his teeth, forehead pressed tight against the table, eyes squeezed closed because Porthos always took some getting used to, more than any other Aramis could ever hope to lay with. Feeling Porthos shift slowly in him to begin with, gradually gaining pace and force until Aramis couldn't help but let himself moan. Porthos loved that sound, wanton little cries spilling from those smirking lips, knowing Aramis loved every second of what he was being given.

Porthos kept a steady pace, rolling his whole body against Aramis, puffing and growling in pleasure as Aramis' body responded to his own. Aramis pushed himself up onto his arms, his head arching back and a moan spilling from his lips. He braced his feet against the floorboards and ground his hips back, drawing a little grunt from the other Musketeer at the movement.

"You're going to ruin my reputation! Everyone believes I only have eyes for the loveliest of mademoiselles..." Aramis gasped, though even from behind Porthos could see him grinning. Porthos gave a chuckle in return, hands tightening against the other man's hips. He slammed himself foward, the sound of his hips slapping against Aramis' arse music to his ears, and earning himself another pleased moan before he muttered back,

"I can stop...?"

"No!" came the sharp reply that made Porthos grin knowingly. Aramis cleared his throat, continuing in a more controlled tone, "No, I absolutely did not mean that."

Porthos reached up, fisting his hands in Aramis' wavy hair, pulling his head back so he could breathe into Aramis' ear, his voice a thick rumble, "Then I would stop complaining..."

"I made no complaint! I-Ah!!" Aramis' hurried excuses were silenced by a cry when Porthos' teeth sunk sharply into his earlobe, fingers tightening in his hair so he couldn't pull away. Finally, he managed a whimper, "I simply stated fact."

Porthos relented, sucking to ease the sting, his fingers easing in their grip to instead card through his hair. Aramis kept his head arched back, and Porthos let his lips trail Aramis' throat, grinding his hips up against the other Musketeer, feeling him swallow hard. Porthos hummed, leaning back to let his hand trail down the back of Aramis' neck and press between his shoulders, pushing him back down over the table, Aramis going easily. He pressed his palms to the table, flexing his fingers and squirming his hips, happily spread out before the other man.

Porthos continued to thrust, feeling Aramis shift with each push against him, Aramis' hips banging against the table. Porthos smirked, wondering if he'd get a bruise... Right across his hips where no one but Porthos would see it, or his next conquest and what a statement that would make... A mark that proved he had been taken and claimed by Porthos. Porthos leant forward with a possessive growl, biting the back of his neck and making Aramis hiss. Porthos remained blanketed over his back, grunting and panting with pleasure as he worked himself into Aramis with growing force.

He leant back up, letting his head fall back as he reveled in the feeling of Aramis' body flexing around him, taking him deep and trying to keep him there, clenching and shifting. Porthos didn't think he could tire of this, of how Aramis felt, how he smelt, how he tasted...

"Aramis." Porthos groaned out, lifting his head again to look down at the Musketeer spread out beneath him.

"Aah, Porthos!" Aramis moaned, his body bowing, and he was beautiful like this. Watching him twist and arch and push against him, all sinuous and sensual... It made Porthos want to work himself harder, make the other Musketeer squirm more, yet he did not want to rush and have it end too soon.

Aramis was like that though, bringing Porthos right on edge without ever even trying. Aramis often talked about Porthos' strength being like that, Aramis loved that Porthos could just pick someone up and throw them aside without a thought, loved that Porthos could pick him up and throw him on a bed to ravish him. He never said so, but Porthos always saw the way his eyes would go wide and dark whenever he did. He liked to show off for Aramis...

Porthos' hands slid down Aramis' lean sides until they could grip his hips. Fingers bit into smooth flesh, Aramis' head arching back, a surprised moan escaping him as Porthos lifted him easily, dragging his hips up so his toes barely scrapped the ground and thrusting into him like that. Aramis scrabbled slightly at the table for purchase, moaning out as the change in angle made Porthos ride against that place inside with increasing persistence. Aramis' face turned so Porthos could see the way his eyes rolled and the lids fluttered closed, his mouth falling open helplessly. Aramis gave a breathless grunt, trying to compose himself, the corner of his mouth twitching in an attempt at a smile.

"Steady... The table... Don't you break... Uh! My table!"

"The table's fine... You might be a little worse for wear come the morning." Porthos rumbled back with a laugh and Aramis gave a weak chuckle that turned into a whine when Porthos showed no signs of relenting, driving him near crazy with his thrusts. He could hear Porthos' heavy breathing, feel his fingers flex against his hips, wondering if he'd be bruised in the morning but not caring in the slightest. Maybe he would be worse for wear in the morning, but every moment with Porthos was worth the aches and bruises that sometimes accompanied it. He just wished he could see Porthos' face.

Aramis wet his lips, scrabbling slightly for purchase with his legs, wishing he could move to meet each forward thrust of Porthos' hips, needing that little bit more. "Porthos... Harder... I..."

"Already?" Porthos wondered in a husky tease even though he knew he was just as close himself. Aramis made a little noise in reply but didn't bother to respond with words, instead he shifted himself, trying to get a hand under his hips to touch himself. Porthos tsked, resting Aramis back on the ground so he could lift one hand to grab his arm and moving to pin it against the table. Aramis made a noise in displeasure, even as Porthos stooped to mutter, "Just from this..."

"Oh!" Aramis breathed out, actually grinning, a little excited by the thought. Porthos felt the way Aramis' muscles tightened, knowing he liked that. Porthos' hand shifted, sliding up Aramis' arm until his hand covered that of the other man, letting their fingers intertwine. Aramis gripped at Porthos' fingers, moaning, pushing his head down against the table, arching his back. He could feel the heat building in his belly, gritting his teeth slightly, letting his eyes squeeze closed as he let the feelings take him.

Aramis' mouth opened in a cry, bucking hard against the table as he reached his peak without so much as a touch. Porthos groaned above him, one hand clenched around Aramis', the other biting into his waist as he lost himself in Aramis a mere thrust after him. Aramis' breathing hitched, before he let it go in a shuddering breath, sinking back to the table with a pleased shudder. Porthos collapsed on top of him for a moment, ignoring Aramis' grunt of protest in favour of kissing the sweat from his neck with a content hum, his fingers lessening their grip on Aramis' hand moving instead to stroking lightly over his fingers.

"Porthos..." Aramis managed after a long moment of content after glow, twisting so Porthos could glimpse his lazy smile. "Heavy."

"Sorry." Porthos muttered, though he didn't sound it, moving to push himself up and away all the same. They parted slowly, Aramis sighing and Porthos bending to pull up and fix his trousers, grinning to see Aramis taking a moment longer to push himself into action. Aramis finally heaved himself up off the table, and wasn't he a beautiful mess? Hair pulled, neck bitten, arse still pinked from slaps of hips and hands. Aramis caught him looking and grinned knowingly, causing Porthos to glance away with a slightly awkward mutter.

"Must we always play these games?" Porthos wondered, and Aramis gave an amused hum in return, completely unconcerned as he slowly redressed.

"I thought you enjoyed them..."

"I do, except for the tauntings you always throw at me." Porthos replied gruffly, this drawing more of his comrade's attention. Aramis stepped up to him, leaning in for a quick kiss before murmuring with a none too innocent grin,

"I would not say those things if they didn't get you so wound up."


End file.
